Draco's Game
by BlackOpal
Summary: Ginny glared at me. Her eyes were ice and her teeth were clenched. It was the one time I’d ever thought Ginny Weasley looked evil. But I will say this, I hope it wasn’t the last. (Ginny/Draco fic)


Disclaimer: Draco and Ginny not mine... yada yada yada, the belong to JK Rowling and lots of other people...

Dedication: To Crys, just so she has to have a Draco/Ginny fic dedicated to her for the rest of her life.

I saw her red hair before I actually saw her. She was everything I remembered her to be. She even had that scar above her left eyebrow. She was biting her lip in concentration. Her eyes were pouring over the flat book she was reading. Her long legs were conformed to the simple, ruffled black skirt. The white shirt brought out her eyes, that radiant green I'd forgotten how much I'd missed. 

I watched her for quite some time as she sipped her morning coffee. It wasn't that I was trying to work up the nerve to go over there. Oh no, I would be over there in a heartbeat. I was looking for who I knew in this poor excuse for a muggle coffee shop, not that I expected anyone to be in it.

You see I'm from a respected wizard family. I can't be seen with a Weasley. It would ruin my family, not that that's a bad thing...

I knew no one, so I walked over to her.

She took her time to look at me. I had a feeling she knew it was me. She made me wait. The longer- she was thinking, the more annoyed I would get.

"Draco." She said simply. Her plush lips moved with the slightest motion. She didn't look up from her book and her coffee was still in her hand.

So naturally, I took it as an invitation.

"Hullo Ginny. Have you missed me?" I asked smoothly. 

She set down her coffee on the table gently, careful not to spill any on her book. 

She always was careful with books.

"No." Again, her lips barely moved. I think they have a school where they teach girls how to do it, how to drive men crazy.

"Oh come on now, Gin, why so rude? You never used to be like that to me. You used to love me." I took her coffee in my hands, just to spite her and managed to gulp down that awful mixture- 2 parts sugar to one part coffee.

Her eyes blared. It gave me confidence. 

"I was young and stupid." Her tone amused me. I don't know why but it did.

"I didn't think so."

"Of course you didn't. You got to add me to your list, to you I was just another trophy to add to your wall." She sipped her coffee again. 

How could she drink that stuff?

"Ah but Ginny, you were the prettiest." She snorted. It was a cute snort.

"You're humoring me, Malfoy." She said. "Stop, please." Her tone changed. Suddenly she was begging me. Boy, this was fun.

"I don't think so." I took her hand in mine. "Come home with me." I whispered against her skin. It was smooth and intoxicating. 

"No." She yanked it away and pushed her coffee cup between us.

"Why not?" I asked her. I was making sure to keep my voice steady. It was a hard thing to do, considering how bewitching her eyes were. 

"Because..." Her voice trailed off. She sighed and removed her other hand from behind the book.

The ring was large. The diamond was huge.

"Oh." The plane had been shot down, "To The-Boy-Who-Lived I presume." Ginny nodded.

She looked down at the ring then back up at me.

"I'm sorry." There was pity in her voice. _Pity!_

A Weasley pitied me! A gorgeous, radiant, lovely Weasley, but a Weasley none the less.

I was so over come with disgust, I was shaking. But there was a new fire of determination in me. I would have Ginny, if only for one night. One night would be just enough to ruin her and Harry's relationship.

She was the hunted, the prey. I was the hunter.

"One night." I forced myself to beg. Begging- was necessary. "All I want is one night. Come away with me. Please. I need you."

She looked into my eyes. I wanted to pull away and make it seem as if I was feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't. Her eyes were pulling me in.

She was trying to decide what I was up to. I knew it. 

"Ok." She said, and drunk the last of that poisoning concoction. I tried not to throw-up. "I'll go." I smiled.

Malfoy: 1. 

Boy-Who-Lived: 0.

*****

We walked in silence to my house. It wasn't a long walk. I lived only 6 blocks away from the coffee shop.

I walked fast and Ginny kept up. I had to give her credit. It couldn't be easy to walk that fast with the 3-inch heels she wore.

When I opened the door to my apartment, she let out the smallest of gasps, but I caught it.

"Amazed at my luxuries?" I asked. Mean, I know. And it wasn't exactly helping the situation.

It slipped OK?

Ginny glared at me. Her eyes were ice and her teeth were clenched. 

I loved her like that. She looked so evil.

It was the one time I'd ever thought Ginny Weasley was evil. But I will say this, I hope it wasn't the last.

She plopped down on my leather couch. I think she did it to aggravate me. It did.

But, I knew she had her own game to play, and as she stared at me with those big, beautiful eyes of hers, she was playing her own pawns.

So, of course, me being... well me, I plopped down besides her.

My arm sneaked around her waist.

Now she was uncomfortable and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"I can't." She said, wrapping her thin arms around her even thinner waist. "I can't. I love Harry. I do." She looked out the window, onto the only view of the Atlantic Ocean in this small English town. 

For a long time, she stood there, barely breathing and looking out onto the ocean. It was scary. Never, have I seen Ginny like this. She was confused.

Good.

Confused Ginnys are easy Ginnys.

I walked over to her and placed my lips on her delicate, cream neck. I inhaled and let out a moan. She smelled so good, like lilacs and tulips combined to make a newer, exotic flower. Why do women always smell like flowers?

I kissed her neck. It wasn't in the plan, it really wasn't... it just sort of happened. One minute I was smelling her neck, the next I was pressing my lips to the fragile skin.

It wasn't fair. As a woman, Ginny had natural charms. I blame that. That's what made me kiss her. That's what made me keep kissing her. 

That's what made me kiss her neck, her chest bone... the swell of her breast.

I didn't do it by myself, that natural womanly charm made me do it.

"Stop, Draco. Before..." Ginny trailed off. I knew she was getting pleasure from this. Even though she wouldn't admit it.

"Before what?" I asked against her. "Before Harry finds out? Don't worry... I won't tell." And I went back to kissing every part of her body that hadn't been covered by her clothing. But it wasn't enough; I clawed at it. I wanted it off.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?

This was Ginny Weasley!

I willed myself to stop. I commanded myself to stop unbuttoning her blouse, and I demanded my eyes to pull away from the spectacular bra she wore.

You know- bras really are an amazing invention. They give the women support in a fancy way. They also are specifically designed to drive a man crazy. That's why I think a woman designed them, just so they could have the man right in the palm of her hand. Well, that and the support thing...

"No. We have to stop-" Ginny said, buttoning up her blouse again. My face changed into a look of longing. I couldn't believe it. I was actually bummed that Ginny Weasley was buttoning up her blouse. What a strange world we were coming to. "We have to stop before we fall in love again."

Well that killed the moment. 

She was right. We both knew it. 

We were both playing our own game of deception and seduction. Falling in love would ruin our fun.

But then it hit me. Ginny said fall in love _again._

"You loved me?" I asked. 

OK, I was stunned. Ginny Weasley had loved him? I had been teasing in the coffee shop; we had had a stupid fling back in the Hogwarts days. It was a way for me to escape my father breathing down my neck and her way of escaping her brothers- we would meet in a broom closet by the potions hall and make-out for a couple hours. Every once in a while we would talk, not about much, just our random everyday lives. Surely, not enough to fall in love.

"Yea. Pretty stupid of me, considering the only thing you are is an egotistical idiot." Ginny was crying.

I hate it when girls cried.

She looked so innocent now- like a girl with nothing more then a broken heart. Her shoulders were quivering and she couldn't stop shivering. I suddenly felt guilty for all the pain he put her through.

I hugged her.

It was a genuine hug, one that had no other meaning but to comfort Ginny.

She pulled away with the plan to leave, but I grabbed her and kissed her in what I hoped was a gentle kiss. She made an objection and tried to pull away. But she couldn't. I wasn't forcing her or anything, it was her. She couldn't pull away from me, her body wouldn't let her. So she gave in, kissing me back. 

Her tongue slipped in. It touched mine lightly.

Somehow the kiss erupted. It was powerful and wonderful and passionate all at once. And that's how Harry Potter found us.

We jumped apart when he barged in the door, but he knew.

He stood in the doorway speechless, looking at Ginny's mussed clothes and the smile that I tried to wipe off my face.

His face turned from anger to betrayal to hurt.

Ginny rushed to him, whispering words of condolence, assuring him that nothing happened. Harry wasn't a fool, he knew that all the words that came out of her mouth were lies.

Even still, he ushered her out the door and down the stairs that led to my apartment without a word.

I was left alone and abandoned.

I should've felt heartbroken that Ginny left me. It was weird that I wasn't.

I think I didn't fall to the floor sobbing because I knew that I had won.

An evil smirk came over me and I couldn't hold it back. The more I thought about it, the more I loved the idea. 

Draco Malfoy: 2. The-Boy-Who-Lived: 0.

I had won the game.


End file.
